Love and Hate
by NikkiKaji123
Summary: Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire epilogue. Originshipping included


Steven sighed quietly, although it echoed throughout the Champion Halls. One by one, he slowly placed six pokeballs into his suitcase, along with potions, mega stones, and other necessities he'd need for the journey ahead. Recently, times have been different. Ever since he'd been defeated by that trainer, that puny child, his life changed forever. But he couldn't hate the kid, they saved the world after all.

But loosing title as Champion wasn't the main thing that bothered him. It was the fact that others began to look down on his as weak, a complete fool that lost his championship to a mere child that had moved to the region only a few days ago. All those years of training, discovery, and experience, down the drain. No more luxuries or hanging out with other Champions. Just normal old former Champion Steven Stone.

Steven sighed again, closing the top to his bag and zipping it up. He stood off of the ground and grabbed the bag by its handle, walking out of the side exit and turning off the lights of the Champion's room. Now, Steven would be working more at the Devon Corporation, studying fossils and possibly mega evolution. But battling would be too shameful, especially if he'd lost again. All of his courage would be gone, and he wouldn't even be able to be a good trainer or respect his pokemon anymore. Steven took out his Eon Flute, placing it up to his mouth and preparing to blow on it, until-…

"Steven!"

Steven jumped, dropping the Eon Flute onto the ground as it rolled and got lost in the grass. He grumbled, and his entire world suddenly went to black as he heard someone giggle and place their hands over his eyes. "Guess whooo." The voice said, which couldn't be more obvious despise the attempt of trying to be cute with a high pitch tone.

"Not now, Wallace." Steven replied, pulling away from the gym leader and searching around for his Eon Flute. Wallace crossed his arms, making a pouty face and letting out a 'Humph'. He followed Steven, looking at his best friend. "What are you doing?" Wallace asked, falling onto the grass and under Steven's face, laughing. Steven growled, walking away and searching in a different spot. He gasped, spotting the ancient wooden flute in the grass, preparing to pick it up. But as he did, Wallace stood in front of him and stepped on it, the flute making a crunching sound under Wallace's foot.

Steven's eye twitched, staring as if he was looking straight into Wallace's soul as his hands slowly formed into fist, his face turning red. "So, now that you're not Champion anymore, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out on my days off. Possibly Saturday or Sunday would be cool." Wallace said, completely oblivious of Steven's angered face. "My Eon Flute…" Steven said under his breath. Wallace hummed, lifting his foot and seeing the broken pieces of wood smashed under his shoe.

Steven's entire body started to shake, staring down at the broken pieces and then back at Wallace. "Oh, look at that." Wallace said humorously, scratching the back of his head. "You IDIOT!" Steven yelled, lunging forward. He jumped onto Wallace, sending him onto the ground forcefully as he yelped. The gym leader quickly turned, getting on top of Steven's body and chuckling. "Ya know, for a stone you're not that tough, if you know what I mean." Wallace said, staring down at the former champion. Steven struggled, squirming around, but finally starting to kick as Wallace jumped off of him. "You're fixing that Eon Flute." Steven said firmly, picking up the broken pieces.

"Désolé, no can do. BUT there should be someone in Slateport-…" Wallace started to say, but was only tackled once again, pushed back a different direction. But this time, Steven didn't know he was heading straight for the water below, the two of them splashing in as they hit the surface, both going under the ocean. Steven floated back to the surface, looking around until the saw his best friend flailing in the water.

"CAN'T SWIM! CAN'T SWIM! HELP! *blububu* AIDEZ-MOI!"

Steven quickly swam towards Wallace, struggling as the gym leader splashed burning salt water into his eyes. "Wallace, stop!" Steven yelled, trying to grab Wallace by his arms as he continued to flail, his senses completely turned off and only focusing on surviving. He dragged Steven under the water, but he quickly floated back upwards. "STEVEN!" Wallace yelled, his eyes glued shut, his arms still moving wildly.

Steven hushed him, finally gaining control and keeping Wallace steady, the two of them floating in Sootopolis waters. Wallace's heart was racing in fear, still not wanting to open his eyes. "The water gym leader…can't swim?" Steven asked confusingly, followed by a snicker. But then he noticed this wasn't a joking matter when Wallace didn't reply, his body shaking terribly as it looked as if he was about to start crying. "I-I hate you…" Wallace mumbled quietly, burying his face into Steven's chest.

After that moment, Steven floated them back onto the shore, laying them in the grass next to Wallace's gym, breathing heavily. "Wallace…" Steven said, moving closer to his friend. Wallace tried to scoot away, turning away and curling up. "Vas te faire encule…" Wallace mumbled, loud enough for Steven to hear. Steven rolled over, wrapping his arms around Wallace's chest and under his arms, breathing softly onto his neck. "If we're closer together, we'll get drier faster." He assured, nuzzling Wallace's cheek.

At first, Wallace tried to pull away, obviously annoyed and no longer wanted to be bothered by his selfish friend. "I try to be nice and comfort you, and what happens? You try to drown me, great." Wallace said, followed by a sigh. "Okay, one, it wasn't on purpose. I saved you, right? And two, I would think that the water gym leader would know how to swim. Water gym leader." Steven repeated. He pulled on Wallace's body so that they'd be facing each other, and what he saw was heart breaking.

Wallace's breaths were skipping constantly, his eyes red and watery from something that obviously wasn't the Sootopolis water. When he caught sight of Steven's face again, Wallace wanted to break into tears once again, his breathing starting to rapidly increase in speed. "No no no…I'm sorry…Oh, come on Wallace." Steven tried to pursue, pulling Wallace into a hug as he began to cry again. "I-I just want-ted you to be h-happy…" Wallace said in between fast breaths, sobbing again. It was a shame seeing him cry like this; one of the strongest gym leaders in the world letting all of his tears fall right in front of the former champion.

"There there, Wallace. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have gotten mad so fast and pushed the both of us into the water. But just know, I'd never hurt you. Not in a million years. You're my best friend, and sometimes, my emotions get to me. Losing my title after all these years puts a great deal of pressure onto me, and it's hard." Steven replied. Wallace closed his eyes, his breathing slowing down as his tears stopped flowing, "I still hate you…"

"Love you too, Wallace."


End file.
